User interfaces have traditionally relied on input devices such as keyboards, which require physical manipulation by a user. Increasingly, however, it is desired to detect and monitor the physical positions and movements of users within a scene or environment. User motions and gestures can be used in some environments as user commands and inputs to automated systems. In particular, hand gestures may be useful in providing input from a user to a computerized system.
One challenge with utilizing user motions and gestures as inputs to automated systems can be tracking the movement of a user's hand over time. Accordingly, there is a need to improve ways to track the hand of a user within a scene or environment.